


Careful Driving

by concede



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Car Sex, Coming In Pants, M/M, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concede/pseuds/concede
Summary: Prompto makes Noctis come in his pants.





	Careful Driving

**Author's Note:**

> written as a fill for [this prompt](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4747.html?thread=8981643#cmt8981643) over on FFXV kink meme 

“C’mon, Specs,” Noctis whines, standing beside the Regalia with one hand propped on his hip. “It’s not like we’re any safer stranded out here. If we keep driving, we stand a better chance of making it to a haven. Or, even better, _a hotel_.”

“Very well,” Ignis says, placing the keys into Noctis’s waiting palm with heavy reluctance. He doesn’t immediately let go of them, however. “One condition: be careful, Noct. And pay close attention to the road. Daemons are exceptionally strong at this hour.”

Noctis snatches the keys from his advisor, rolling his eyes at his nagging. “That’s two conditions,” he points out, petulant to a fault. “Besides,” he adds, a little more smugly. “I’m _always_ a careful driver, day or night. Right, Prom?”

Prompto – the traitor – slides into the passenger seat with an indelicate snort. “Uh huh,” he says as Noctis settles in behind the wheel. “Sure you are, buddy.” He even pats him on the shoulder mockingly as he starts the ignition, almost forgetting to wait for Ignis and Gladio to clamber in the backseat before he takes off down the road. The tyres _screech_ in a way that makes Ignis pinch the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. “The best.”

 

 

An hour later, it’s much quieter. 

The roads are calm and steady, the interminable darkness ahead broken only by the headlights of the Regalia.

Ignis and Gladio are fast asleep in the backseat, their heads lolling together as Prompto leans over the back of his own seat and takes a photograph, grinning impishly at his own antics. 

Noctis chuckles, shaking his head in fond amusement as he prepares to take the upcoming turn. He veers left a little too sharply, casting a quick glance behind him to make sure the sleeping members of his party remain undisturbed, but then Prompto’s hand is on his thigh and he almost honks the horn in shock. “ _Prom_?” he hisses, eyes wide and alarmed.

“Keep driving,” Prompto says, pulling his lower lip between his teeth. His voice is an octave lower than usual, smooth and dangerously seductive. “You’re a careful driver. Right, Noct? A little distraction like this should be no problem…”

Noctis exhales a shuddering breath, tongue darting out to wet his lips as he refocuses his attention on the road ahead. He doesn’t draw attention to the way his thighs part, the warm flush of his cheeks mercifully hidden by the dark. The quiet breath of laughter that comes from the passenger seat, however, tells him that nothing is ever truly hidden from Prompto.

He’s so screwed.

It’s difficult to concentrate on driving when the other’s hand provides a warm and constant weight between his legs, idly palming and massaging his fast-burgeoning arousal through the royal black material of his pants. Noctis’s body tenses, his breaths coming quick and ragged as he just barely suppresses the urge to _moan_.

“Prom,” he says in a shaky whisper, his fingers curling tightly against the steering wheel as he slows the speed of the Regalia right down to what can scarcely be called a crawl. “Prom, I---”

Ignis and Gladio could wake up at _any moment_. Noctis wishes the thought would do something to cool the growing heat between his legs, the shameful tenting of his pants where his hard cock stands to attention. It certainly does nothing in the way of deterring _Prompto_ ; the blond seemingly has no shame at all, stroking Noctis hard and fast, every twist of his wrist downright sinful as he draws him ever closer to release. 

It’s _embarrassing_ how fast Noctis finds himself teetering on the brink, grunting as he pulls over and tries to fumble with the fastening on his pants. He’s desperate and Prompto is equally determined, refusing to let him release his cock from its confines as his hips rise of their own accord. “ _Ah_ ,” he moans. “Prom. Please. I need to. I can’t---”

“You _can_ ,” insists Prompto as Noctis’s hands fall away helplessly, applying a steady amount of pressure as his hips begin to buck sharply, involuntarily upwards. “That’s it. C’mon, Noct,” he coaxes sweetly. “When was the last time you came like this?”

Noctis doesn’t have an answer. Or, at least, he doesn’t have an answer that’s remotely intelligible. His head lolls back, his hair damp against his forehead as his hips begin rolling of their own accord. His cock is _weeping_ , spurt after spurt of come released inside his underwear, and Prompto keeps rubbing until he’s finished, entirely spent and panting hard in the driver’s seat. 

Those mischievous eyes are bright as Prompto finally withdraws his touch, his own arousal immediately obvious as he shifts uncomfortably on the passenger seat. “Gonna help a bro out?” he asks eagerly.

Noctis starts up the car, his smile tellingly sly. “It can wait,” he says with an insouciant shrug. After all, if _he_ has to be uncomfortable for the remainder of the drive, his underwear ruined, Prompto might as well suffer too.


End file.
